¿Qué tan largo es para siempre, Raven?
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Los Jóvenes Titanes se enfrentan nuevamente con Warp mientras que él intenta robar una extraña pero hermosa joya que se hace llamar; la Toki no hōseki , cuando los chicos por fin lo vencen este activa un portal el cual absorbe a la titán gótica, llevándola a lo que es el futuro.
1. Prólogo

_¿Qué tan largo es para siempre, Raven?_

Se preguntaran porque el titulo, pues verán después de que vi el verdadero capitulo de los Jóvenes Titanes_ "¿Qué tan largo es para siempre?"_ siempre me preguntaba que; en vez de que Starfire entrara al portal fuera Raven. Siempre tuve esa curiosidad cuando vi aquel episodio, hasta ahora se me ha ocurrido escribir esta historia que será contada por nuestra heroína favorita: Raven.

**SINOPSIS:** Los Jóvenes Titanes se enfrentan nuevamente con Warp mientras que él intenta robar una extraña pero hermosa joya que se hace llamar; la Toki no hōseki , cuando los chicos por fin lo vencen este activa un portal el cual absorbe a la titán gótica, llevándola a lo que es el _futuro_.

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS JÓVENES TITANES NO ME PERTECEN SINO A DC COMICS, SI FUERA MIO NO HUBIERAN CANCELADO LA 6ª TEMPORADA.**

**NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA ES MUCHO MÁS DIFERENTE QUE EL VERDADERO ESPISODIO.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Normal Pov:

Los rayos del sol anunciaban a los habitantes de Jump City el comenzar de un nuevo día; el aroma del café en las mañanas, las personas llegando temprano en sus trabajos, los niños en las escuelas, el canto de las aves. Mientras que todo eso pasaba en la ciudad en un pequeña estaba la torre "T" donde viven los jóvenes titanes.

Robin, el chico maravilla –como les dicen sus amigos – y líder los jóvenes titanes, estaba entrenando en el gimnasio. Starfire, la princesa de Tamaran, estaba en la cocina cocinando una de sus otras recetas de su planeta natal. Cyborg, el mitad androide, estaba arreglando a su _"bebé"_ –como le decía al auto "T"– mientras cantaba _"amorcito corazón"_ cosa que nunca se ve con frecuencia. Raven, la mitad demonio o –como le dicen sus amigo– Rae, se encontraba en la azotea meditando; mientras que la fresca brisa de la mañana le acariciaba su gris piel. En cuanto a Chico Bestia, el metamorfo, espiaba a la misteriosa titán mientras que una sonrisa traviesa y burlona apareció en su rostro. Camino sigilosamente el metamorfo sin que Raven se diera cuenta de su presencia, ya que estaba tan concentrada y tranquila. Cuando Chico Bestia llego detrás de ella respiro silenciosamente para que Raven no le escuchara, comenzó a acercarse un poco más a la chica, extendió sus brazos y en ese momento grito.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo?

– ¡AHHHHHHHHH! – Raven comenzó a gritar del susto mientras que un aura negra cubrió la torre hasta que las ventanas de esta explotaron en millones de fragmentos. – ¡CHICO BESTIA! ¡DATE POR MUERTO IDIOTA!

– ¡Raven lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – dijo el metamorfo quien corría por su vida en los pasillos de la torre.

– ¡Nada más déjame que te atrape maldito duende verde! – grito furiosa la chica cuervo.

– ¡Raven no fue mi intención, fue la tentación que me provoco! – respondió asustado Chico Bestia mientras esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de Raven.

– ¡Me vale un conmino la tentación! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me molestaras cuando estoy en mis horas de meditación? – dijo furiosamente la joven titán mientras atacaba con su aura oscura al metamorfo. Una vez que el termino en un camino sin salida miro con horror a la hija de Trigón en su forma demoniaca. – Ya te tengo justo en donde yo te quería Chico Bestia.

– Raven por favor te lo suplico perdóname. – imploro el metamorfo mientras suplicaba de rodillas.

– Lo hare. – respondió Raven mientras miraba a su compañero suspirar de alivio, en ese momento su tono de voz cambio en uno tétrico y frio. – ¡En cuanto termine contigo!

***Suena la alarma titán***

– Te salvo la alarma Chico Bestia, pero eso no quiere decir que estarás a salvo cuando regresemos de nuestro recreo. – dijo seria y fríamente la joven titán de capucha azul.

– Estoy salvado… y a la vez estaré muerto. – dicho esto Chico Bestia se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia al living. Una vez que llego allí pregunto. – ¿Qué sucede Robin?

– Warp, esta asaltando una… ¿tienda de antigüedades? – dijo algo confundido el chico maravilla mientras revisaba el mapa de la ciudad en la computadora.

– ¿Una tienda de antigüedades? Woah! Esperen, esperen, esperen Warp ¿asaltando una tienda de antigüedades? – Comentaba Cyborg al no creer el comentario que dijo Robin – Chico puede que ese sujeto asalte un banco, un museo o una joyería más fina y cara de la ciudad pero… ¿una tienda de antigüedades? ¿En qué mundo estamos viviendo ahora?

– Cyborg por una contrólate de una vez. – dijo Raven algo fastidiada por el drama que hacia el mitad androide. – Lo único que nos queda por hacer es atrapar Warp de una buena vez.

– Raven tiene razón chicos. – respondió Starfire.

– Si. – dijo Robin miraba por ultima vez la pantalla de la computadora, donde se encontraba un punto rojo en uno de los locales de la ciudad. – ¡Titanes al ataque!

Al decir su frase de siempre los jóvenes titanes salieron de la torre "T". Robin uso su motocicleta. Cyborg el auto T. Chico Bestia y las chicas salieron volando. Mientras que ellos iban directamente a la tienda de antigüedades, Warp esculcaba desesperado entre los objetos antiguos y usados algo que era realmente valioso y antiguo. En ese momento la puerta de la tienda se abrió de golpe dejando que la luz del sol entrara en el oscuro local. El hombre de tiempo se giro bruscamente mientras miraba con molestia a cinco siluetas en la entrada de la tienda, justamente cuando el líder hablaba con rudeza a Warp que se rindiera, pero fue interrumpido debido a que la puerta del local se cerro sola y de golpe haciendo que los chicos –incluyendo a Raven– saltaran y gritaran del susto. Cosa que le causo gracia al hombre de tiempo, Robin miro con rudeza mientras sentía sus mejillas arder debido a la vergüenza mezclado con el enojo que sentía en ese momento. En ese momento el chico maravilla dijo nuevamente su frase_ "¡Titanes al ataque!"_, siguiendo las ordenes de su líder los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a luchar contra Warp. Robin saco de su traje algunos boomerangs y se los lanzo al hombre del traje de tiempo. Starfire lo ataco con sus starbolts pero Warp los esquivo. Cyborg convirtió su brazo en un cañón mientras le disparaba al sujeto. Chico Bestia se transformo en una cabra montañesa, corrió hasta Warp y lo empujo al otro extremo de la tienda hasta chocar contra un librero. Las cosas de aquel mueble comenzaron caerse debido al gran impacto que hizo el hombre del tiempo, justamente cuando se iba a levantar un extraña cofre negro con diseños dorados y de tamaño mediano golpeo la cabeza del villano. Warp lleno de ira miro el extraño objeto, lo tomo mientras que sus ojos se dilataron demás, una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Los jóvenes titanes al no ver ningún movimiento que hacia el villano se miraron muy extrañados, pero en ese momento una risa macabra y triunfadora comenzó a llamar la atención de los héroes. Warp se levanto del suelo y se volteo quedando frente a frente con los cinco jóvenes, mientras le agradecía a ellos por haberle "ayudado" a encontrar lo que buscaba.

– Por fin después de muchos años de búsqueda lo he encontrado. – dijo el villano satisfecho.

– Sea lo que hayas encontrado Warp te lo quitaremos. – respondió el chico maravilla muy serio. - ¡Titanes quítenle lo que tenga en la mano!

– Muy tarde chicos. – comento Warp mientras rompía el seguro del misterioso cofre, cuando abrió la tapa un resplandor azul salió de ella.

– ¿Pero qué… q-qué es esa cosa? – pregunto asustado Cyborg.

– Esto es Toki no hōseki o mejor conocido como… - antes de que el villano terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por la chica cuervo.

– La joya del tiempo.

– Vaya parece que su amiguita sabe mucho sobre esta joya. – dijo burlonamente el hombre de tiempo.

– Raven ¿Qué sabes de esta joya? – pregunto Robin a su compañera.

– Esa joya puede detener el tiempo y/o viajar en él. – explico la joven titán mientras escuchaba los aplausos sarcásticos del villano.

– Bravo, me impresiona tu sabiduría niña enserio. – dijo burlonamente Warp. – Saben me gustaría quedarme a charlar un poco más con ustedes, pero como todos dicen el tiempo corre rápido.

– ¡Titanes quítenle esa joya! – grito Robin con voz furiosa.

Raven uso su poder junto con las palabras_ "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_ mientras atacaba a Warp con algunas cajas vacías, en ese momento el hombre del tiempo al haberse distraído tiro accidentalmente la joya perdiéndose entre los escombros y la basura de la tienda. Chico Bestia se convirtió en un ruedo mientras buscaba la aquella piedra sin que fuera ser descubierto por el villano, Warp miro con rabia a la joven gótica y la ataco con unos rayos laser que había activado en la parte de sus hombreras de su traje. Antes de que Raven recibiera el ataque formo un escudo con su propia aura. En cuanto a Chico Bestia busca la Toki no hōseki –la joya del tiempo–** (N/A: Parece que desde ahora en vez de poner_ "la joya del tiempo"_ voy a poner _"Toki no hōseki"_ así para que se escuche más misterioso y cool)** entre los escombros mientras que lo buscaba un rayo laser casi la achicharraba –por suerte no le paso nada– haciendo que al pobre se asustara y volviera a su forma humana mientras les exclamaba a los demás.

– ¡Oigan tengan más cuidado quieren!

– Chico Bestia tu sigue buscando la joya. – reclamo Robin mientras esquivaba algunos discos explosivos que había lanzado Warp.

– ¡Se aprovechan de mi nobleza! – dijo Chico Bestia imitando al Chapulín Colorado mientras se convirtió una vez más en ratón. **(N/A: ¿A quién de ustedes les gusta "Chespirito" Roberto Gómez Bolaños?)**

– ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos! – grito Raven mientras atacaba con sus ataques al hombre del tiempo.

– Ya basta de juegos. – respondió Warp mientras activaba un portal el cual absorbió el poder de Raven, pero luego abrió otro portal detrás de ella recibiendo su propio ataque haciéndola chocar contra la pared.

– ¡RAVEN! – gritaron sus amigos preocupados a ver a su compañera no además lastimada sino también herida.

– Estoy bien – dijo la mitad demonio mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Raven comenzó a curarse por si misma al vez que atacaba junto con sus compañeros a Warp. Starfire comenzó a lanzarle sus starbolts pero él con un solo movimiento de su mano los congelo. Robin empezó a atacarlo con sus técnicas de artes marciales, pero en ese momento Warp abrió un portal y se me metió en él antes de que este se cerrara y además recibiera los ataques del chico maravilla. Nuevamente el hombre del tiempo abrió otro portal atacando por la espalda al líder de los titanes. En ese momento Warp había sido atacado por detrás por Cyborg quien le había disparado con su cañón laser, esto hizo que al hombre del tiempo se enfureciera. Antes de que él lo atacara con una pistola de descargas que había activado de su brazo derecho, Chico Bestia se había transformado nuevamente en su forma humana mientras les gritaba a los sus compañeros que ya había encontrado la Toki no hōseki.

– Chico Bestia transfórmate de nuevo, no permitas que Warp ¡Ahhhhhh! – en ese momento Cyborg había sido interrumpido debido a que Warp le había lanzado un disco de descargas. – ¡No otra vez!

– Entrégame la joya muchacho y te aseguro que no saldrás herido. – respondió Warp mientras se acercaba al metamorfo y a la vez que también extendía su mano.

– Compermisito. – dijo Chico Bestia mientras se había transformado en un cuervo mientras tenia consigo la joya entre sus patas.

– ¡Vuelve aquí! – grito enojado el hombre del tiempo mientras le disparaba a Chico Bestia con los rayos laser de sus hombreras.

– Deja a Chico Bestia en paz. – dijo Starfire mientras tomaba un enorme librero y este se lo lanzaba hacia él.

– Tú no te metas niña. – respondió molesto el villano mientras comenzaba a lanzar unos discos que tenia cierras eléctricas en su centro. Aquellas armas chocaron contra el librero haciéndolo explotar –que también eran a la vez bombas–.

– ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos! – Raven pronuncio su conjuro mientras le lanzaba a Warp un enorme y antiguo reloj de pie. El hombre del tiempo al ver eso nuevamente abrió un portal y se metió en el antes de que el reloj choca contra él.

– ¿A dónde se fue? – pregunto Starfire confundida ya que no aparecía por ningún lado el villano.

– Mantén sus ojos bien abiertos chicos puede que llegue a atacarnos en cualquier instante. – menciono Robin en un tono serio.

– ¿Dónde Chico Bestia? – pregunto Cyborg mientras buscaba al metamorfo.

– Aquí estoy chicos. – menciono Chico Bestia después de bajar de uno de los libreros y transformándose en su forma humana. – Y también tengo la joya.

– Muy bien hecho Chico Bestia. – respondió el chico maravilla felicitando a su compañero. – Ahora lo único que falta es encontrar a Warp.

De pronto un portal se había abierto detrás de Robin mientras que fue golpeado bruscamente por el hombre del tiempo, Starfire grito su nombre mientras miraba con furia al villano. En ese momento ella comenzó a atacarlo con sus starbolts pero el creo un escudo mientras reía malévolamente. Después Warp desactivo su escudo mientras le lanzaba a todos los titanes unos discos de descargas eléctricas, Cyborg se quito rápidamente el disco de su torso antes de recibir otra recarga más. Chico bestia fue el primero en recibir una después de que él se había transformado en un halcón mientras dejaba caer la joya entre sus garras. Starfire comenzó a disparar aquellos discos pero de repente recibió un ataque detrás de ella, fue Warp quien le había disparado con su pistola de descargas eléctricas mientras sonreía triunfantemente. Robin al ver Starfire en suelo y algo mareada fue a socorrerla. El hombre del tiempo al ver al Chico Bestia transformándose en un halcón y tratando de huir junto con la joya le disparo con sus rayos laser haciendo que él se transformara en su forma humana mientras que soltaba la Toki no hōseki para después caer al suelo (la joya y Chico Bestia). Raven al mirar lo que le hizo Warp al Chico Bestia estallo en rabia mientras que ella lo atacaba con su aura, pero en eso el hombre del tiempo abrió un portal el cual absorbió todos los poderes de la chica hasta que este desapareció junto con ellos. Warp abrió nuevamente el portal mientras que los poderes que había liberado Raven fueron directamente hacia ella, haciendo que la chica fuera lanzada con gran fuerza contra un antiguo espejo de pie mientras que todo su cuerpo y su cabeza chocara contra este haciendo que el cristal de roca se rompiera; y además que algunos de estos fragmentos se incrustaran en el cuerpo de la chica cuervo.

– ¡RAVEN! – gritaron sus amigos asustados y preocupados al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

– Vaya y yo pensando que ustedes eran buenos peleando, pero al parecer me equivoque. – dijo el hombre del tiempo en un tono burlón mientras recogía la joya que estaba entre los escombros. – Por fin después de varios años de búsqueda la Toki no hōseki ahora es mía.

– Maldito, vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi compañera. – grito con furia el chico maravilla mientras se abalanzaba contra el villano, pero este lo golpeo tan fuerte en el estomago haciendo que a Robin se le saliera el aliento y soltara un poco sangre con baba.

– Nunca te enfrentes al amo del tiempo niño estúpido. – respondió Warp mientras soltaba una risa seca y maligna, miro la joya en sus mano para después colocarla en sobre su torso; el cual tenia su regulador de vórtice. De pronto una luz celeste fuerte alumbro el regulador. – ¡Por fin después de tantos años de búsqueda la Toki no hōseki es mía al fin!

– Ya no aguanto más esto. – respondió muy fastidiada la joven titán gótica mientras se levantaba del suelo con dificultad, la mirada de todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

– Yo que tu ya no seguiría peleando niñita. – dijo burlonamente Warp.

– ¡Aun tengo fuerzas para pelear, pero no lo que no voy a permitir es que me niñita! – grito con furia Raven mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse en un destello blanco, a la vez que un aura negra la envolvió completamente. En ese momento exclamo. – ¡AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!

Aquel aura oscura se había sido liberado de su cuerpo mientras adquiría la forma de una enorme cuervo, aquella energía oscura ataco a Warp varias veces lanzándolo contra las paredes del lugar hasta que su traje quedara completamente arruinado. Una vez que se detuvo se calmo, miro a aquel hombre molesta mientras que él trataba de incorporarse pero siempre caía en el intento. Raven miro a sus amigos y pudo notar en sus miradas llenas de preocupación, no por lo que le hizo a Warp, sino porque notaron que detrás de su capucha tenia aun incrustados los fragmentos del espejo y a la vez comenzaba a salir sangre de su espalda y cabeza. Después de llamar a la policía, Raven miro a Warp por ultima vez antes de que se lo llevaran directamente al bote (la cárcel), pero pudo notar algo raro en él… estaba sonriendo. Pero no era cualquier sonrisa parecía como si estuviera planeando algo maligno en ese momento, antes de que Raven fuera hacia él, sintió una mano sobre su hombro miro el dueño de la mano y arqueo una ceja mientras miraba con molestia.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Raven? – pregunto Chico bestia preocupado.

– Si. Y por favor quita tu mano de mi hombro Chic Bestia. – respondió la chica cuervo en un tono molesto.

– Umm… lo siento. – se disculpo mientras miraba la espalda de su compañera aun con esos fragmentos del espejo incrustados. – ¿Te ayudo a quitarte los fragmentos del espejo Raven?

– Cyborg me dijo que él me los quitaría cuando lleguemos a la torre. – respondió en un tranquilo.

– Si pero… - en ese momento fue interrumpido por ella.

– Chico bestia por este momento no tengo ganas de escuchar a nadie. No estoy de buen humor. – dijo Raven en un tono cansado.

– Esta bien Raven lo que tu digas. – respondió Chico Bestia en un tono triste.

– Amiga Raven ¿Aun te sigue doliendo la espalda? – pregunto Starfire preocupada.

– Un poco Starfire. – respondió la chica gótica mientras decidía irse a sentar y descansar.

– Raven ¿Cómo sigues? – pregunto Robin.

– Bien Robin, si no fuera por la mitad de los fragmentos del espejo que por culpa de Warp utilizo un vórtice para usarlo contra mis poderes tal vez no me dolería tanto mi espalda y mi cabeza. – dijo sarcásticamente Raven.

– Lo siento por eso. – respondió Robin triste por lo que le esta pasando a su amiga. – Raven…

En ese momento uno de los oficiales grito mientras que la mirada de los cinco titanes miraron a Warp congelar a los dos oficiales. El hombre del tiempo comenzó a presionar el regulador que tenia en su torso mientras que este liberaba una luz celeste fuerte haciendo que este se abriera un enorme portal justamente cuando iba a entrar Raven utilizó su aura para después enredarlo con esta. De repente una gran corriente de aire empezó a succionar a Warp haciendo que Raven no le diera tiempo de romper su aura que estaba envuelta alrededor del enemigo y después ella también fuera succionada por el portal. Chico bestia fue el único en reaccionar y justamente cuando iba a entrar aquel portal este desapareció mientras que el metamorfo choco contra un librero haciendo que algunas cosas de este cayeran sobre de él. Pero a eso no le importo, salió de ahí apresurado mientras se dirigía donde esta el portal, en ese momento sintió como si todo eso fuera; un deja vú. En ese instante los ojos de Chico Bestia se dilataran, era lo mismo que le había pasado a Starfire cuando Warp intento robar _"el reloj de la eternidad"._ La respiración de Chico Bestia comenzó a detenerse mientras que nombraba el nombre de su amiga en un tono de desesperación.

* * *

Y hasta ahí concluye este capitulo pero no se desanimen que muy pronto descubrirán lo que va a pasar con Raven y los jóvenes titanes.

No olviden comentar.

Byeeeee.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**

**En el siguiente capitulo: El Futuro de Raven.**


	2. Capítulo 1: El Futuro de Raven

**¿Qué tan largo es para siempre, Raven?**

Aquí tienen el segundo capitulo espero que les agrade ya que… estuve muy ocupada en mis asuntos personales y bueno no estuve muy concentrada que digamos. En fin hice todo lo que pude e incluso tuve que escuchar algunas canciones y en especial las japonesas para poder inspirarme en este fic. Les agradezco muchos sus comentarios.

Y antes de que se me olvide decidí cambiar un poco la historia, en vez de que Raven este en su forma adolescente estará en su forma adulta.

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS JÓVENES TITANES NO PERTENCEN SI NO A DC COMICS Y CARTOON NETWORK. SI FUERA MIO YA PONDRÍA UNA RELACIÓN AMOROSA ENTRE RAVEN Y CHICO BESTIA EN LA SERIE ANIMADA, Y ADEMÁS YO SI PONDRÍA UNA 6ª TEMPORADA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Futuro de Raven**

**Raven's Pov:**

Utilice mi aura para atrapar a Warp y sacarlo del portal pero luego sentí que algo o alguien me jalo con fuerza sin que tuviera la oportunidad de romper mi hechizo, mire a mi alrededor y note había demasiados relojes por doquier. Justo al frente de mi se encontraba ese idiota que se decía así mismo "el amo del tiempo", intento zafarse de mi poder pero en ese momento comencé a jalarlo hacia a mi pero luego intentar quitarle la joya que tenia en esa rara cosa que traía en su traje. Comenzamos a forcejarnos lo único que yo quería era la Toki no hōseki y después regresar al tiempo donde me correspondía. Pero en ese momento le arranque el dichoso aparato de su traje mientras escuche que él me maldecía, luego todo se volvió oscuro. Mire a mi alrededor pero ya no había nada, en ese momento sentí que algo me jalo hacia abajo, empecé a pronunciar las palabras que siempre uso para atacar, pero no sirvió de nada. En ese instante el aparato que tenia en mis manos comenzó a brillar mientras miraba la Toki no hōseki salir de esta, cuando intente agarrarla esta libero un destello que casi me cegaba, de pronto la joya exploto al instante que yo caí en algo duro. Gemí de dolor mientras me levanta y comenzaba a sobar mi cabeza, mire a mi alrededor y que estaba en un parque. Me levante mientras me sacudía el polvo que tenia en mi leotardo, en ese momento me sentí algo rara, comencé a caminar mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Todo estaba raro, el suelo del parque no tenia pasto ni tampoco arboles, cuando salí del "parque" note que había algunos edificios que también estaban destruidos. Seguí caminando mirando todo mi alrededor, en ese momento me vi reflejada en una de las ventanas de un edificio –o lo que quedaba de el– casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando mire mi reflejo. Tenia el cabello largo hasta la espalda, mi traje me queda muy pequeño y además muy apretado –con razón me sentí extraña cuando caminaba– por la causa de que mi cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado; y además mis facciones ya no parecían ser como los de una chica de 18 años, más bien ahora parezco de unos 20 o más.

En ese momento presencie que algo o alguien me espiaba en ese momento me voltee y lo único que vi fue la silueta de alguien correr en un callejón, le grite que se esperara mientras lo seguía rápidamente. Comencé a volar pero en ese momento sentí una punzada en mi espalda, pero eso no me impidió que persiguiera a esa a persona. Empecé a sentir aquella presencia de la persona, escuche algunos botes de basura caer, en ese momento note que había entrado en un callejón sin salida. Mis latidos mi corazón comenzaron a retumbar mis oídos, sentí que me faltaba la respiración y lo peor de es que mis poderes estaban fuera de control. Poco a poco me di la vuelta y note que aquella persona que me había estado espiando estaba a poco metros de mí, en ese momento esa persona comenzó a lanzar unas especies de boomerangs color negro con un tono de azul oscuro. Me protegí haciendo con un escudo con mi propia aura, haciendo que aquellos boomerangs rebotaran contra mi escudo y después se clavaran contra la pared. Sentí aquel sujeto lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos él estaba algo confundido y a la vez lleno de furia y molestia, en ese momento saco una barra de metal mientras corría hacia a mi. Justamente cuando me iba a atacar atravesé el suelo inmediatamente para luego salir al otro extremo del callejón, envolví con mi aura sobre algunos botes de basura mientras se los lanzaba al extraño sujeto.

Cuando le lance aquellos botes él los esquivo sin ningún problema, luego me lanzo unos discos pero antes de que estos me atacaran yo los envolví con mi aura haciéndolos explotar. En ese instante justamente cuando lo iba a volver a atacar, una extraña bola de energía color verde fosforescente casi me daba. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a una chica muy parecida a… Starfire. Nuevamente aquella chica me ataco con aquellas bolas de energía pero en ese entonces hice un escudo con mi aura, atravesé en ese momento la pared del callejón antes de que fuera a recibir otro de los ataques de aquellas personas desconocidas. Termine de pasar el ultimo edificio, comencé a suspirar aliviada mientras caminaba por la banqueta sin sentí algo confundida de ver las cosas de mi alrededor ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en esta ciudad? ¿En qué año estaré? ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿Qué sucedió con la Toki no hōseki? ¿Y qué demonios pasó con mi cuerpo? Cada vez que formulaba más y más preguntas sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Comencé a masajear mis sienes mientras trataba de relajar mi mente, me detuve en ese momento y luego me recargue en la pared de un edificio. Sentí mis piernas cansadas después de tanto caminar así que decidí sentarme por unos minutos hasta que el dolor de mis piernas disminuyera, realmente me sentí agota y aun con el dolor de mi cabeza y de mi espalda hacían que me sintiera mucho peor. Cerré por un momento mis ojos mientras trataba de relajar todo mi adolorido cuerpo, no paso ni dos segundos de mi descanso cuando presencie que algo o alguien me estaba espiando. Me levante bruscamente del suelo, cuando sentí aquella presencia aproximarse más a mi, estaba preparada para atacar cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Caí de rodillas mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Un líquido caliente comenzó a resbalar de mi rostro, quite mis manos de mi cabeza y luego las mire en shock; era mi sangre.

En ese momento sentí un fuerte golpe detrás de mi espalda haciendo que cayera completamente en frio pavimento de la calle, me levante con dificultad mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblar del dolor. Mire entre borroso y claro unos zapatos negros, lentamente levante mi rostro y para mi sorpresa recibí una patada haciendo que me rompiera la nariz y me mordiera mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Después de recibir aquel golpe caí nuevamente al suelo bocabajo mientras me cubría el rostro, el dolor era insoportable. En ese momento sentí que aquel sujeto jalo bruscamente de mi capucha haciendo que esta me molestara el cuello. Luego sentí una de sus manos apretar mi cuello cuando iba a recitar mi hechizo, mire con dificultad aquel sujeto; era un muchacho entre unos veinte o treinta años, usaba un traje negro con naranja oscuro, que le cubría completamente el cuerpo, usaba un antifaz, sus ojos eran un verde olivo, su tez era algo aperlada y finalmente su cabello era de color rubio cenizo. Tenía mucha dificultad de respirar, coloque mis manos sobre la mano de aquel muchacho tratando de zafarlo de mí. Pero cada vez que trataba de quitar aquella mano sentí mucho más presión en mi cuello, el aire me faltaba y casi no podía ni ver aquel sujeto. Incluso empezaba a dar patadas en el torso del muchacho, en ese momento quito su mano de mi capucha no sin antes quitármela hasta quedar descubierta. Coloco su otra mano en mi cuello y comenzó en apretar tan fuerte haciendo que yo comenzara a toser y desesperarme por la falta de oxigeno. Los latidos de mi corazón a acelerarse rápidamente como si hubiera corrido un maratón, mis oídos comenzaron retumbar debido al ruido que hacían mis latidos. Casi ya no tenia fuerzas de mi cuerpo, deje de patalear, mis sentidos ya no me respondían, poco a poco un manto negro comenzó a envolver mi vista. Lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en Azarath, Arella –mi madre–, mis amigos y… Chico Bestia.

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

El muchacho comenzó a disfrutar la tortura que le estaba haciendo a Raven mientras que ella jadeaba por la falta de oxigeno, cuando la chica quedo inconsciente el extraño sujeto saco de su traje una daga mientras sonreía macabramente. Justamente cuando le iba a clavar el arma directamente en el corazón de la joven gótica, sintió que algo o alguien lo embistió tan fuerte que sus costillas comenzaron a fracturarse, soltó en ese momento a Raven mientras que ella cayó al frio y duro concreto de la calle a la vez que soltaba un leve gemido. El muchacho miro con rabia a su atacante, era un enorme rinoceronte color verde esmeralda, el extraño chico desvió su mirada de aquel animal para ver a la chica cuervo en el suelo respirar de manera grave y dificultosa. Frunció el ceño al ver que ella aun estaba viva, en ese momento unas esferas de energía color verde fosforescente lo atacaron por detrás, el muchacho miro con frialdad y odio a la persona quien lo ataco. En ese momento al ver a aquellos sujetos quienes eran sus enemigos no tuvo de otra más que retirarse tan rápido como pudo, saco de su traje una bomba y lo estrello contra el suelo haciendo que este explotara y liberara una nube oscura. Cuando aquella nube se desvaneció el muchacho ya no estaba ahí.

– Maldición otra vez ese maldito escapo. – dijo entre dientes un muchacho de tez blanca y cabello negro que aparentaba unos 20 tantos años, mientras miraba con rabia el lugar donde estaba su enemigo.

– Chicos tenemos a un herido aquí. – grito otro muchacho (de tez verde al igual que sus ojos y cabello) que tenia la misma edad que el otro chico, llamando la atención a sus dos compañeros mientras iban a socorrer a la joven gótica.

– ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien? – pregunto una chica (de tez amarilla, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes) que aparentaba unos veintiún o veintidós años de edad, su tono de voz parecía algo preocupado.

– Esta muy grave tiene una lesión en la cabeza y en su espalda. – comento el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Raven.

– Esperen un segundo esta es la chica que me intento atacar. – respondió con enojo el pelinegro mientras señalaba a la inconsciente joven.

– ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto el olivarda algo confundido.

– Totalmente seguro. – comento seriamente el muchacho. – Deberíamos dejarla aquí.

– No podemos dejarla aquí, esta herida. – dijo la chica de cabello rojizo en un tono de shock.

– Como puedes decir eso, es que acaso no viste aquel canalla atacándola y después queriendo asesinarla. – grito furioso el chico de ojos verdes a su compañero.

– Si lo vi, pero ella… – en ese momento el muchacho de cabello negro fue interrumpido por la chica de tez naranja en un tono molesto.

– Antes de que vayas a decir uno de tus comentarios negativos piensa bien lo que vas a decir.

– Esta bien ustedes dos ganan, la llevaremos a la torre para que puedan curar sus heridas y después ya veremos que hacemos con ella. – comento el muchacho con voz ruda y seria mientras que sus compañeros lo miraban con calma pero a la vez agradecidos. – Vámonos.

Dicho esto el muchacho se retiro junto con la chica de tez naranja mientras que el otro muchacho cargaba en sus brazos a Raven estilo princesa, el chico de los ojos verdes miro con curiosidad a la misteriosa titán –quien traía puesta su capucha–. Sintió en ese momento su corazón latir a toda prisa mientras que una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, justamente cuando iba a quitarle a la chica gótica la molesta capucha sus compañeros le gritaron que se apresurara. El muchacho de tez verde esmeralda se transformo en un halcón mientras cargaba a la chica en sus garras, la chica de tez naranja tomo a su otro compañero de los brazos. Una vez que llegaron a la torre y entraron en esta los tres compañeros llevaron a la joven titán gótica en la enfermería, cuando llegaron allí la colocaron en una de las camas. Los tres jóvenes adultos miraron con curiosidad a Raven, en ese momento una voz grave pero tranquila de hombre interrumpió los pensamientos de los tres compañeros.

– Por fin regresaron, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió chicos?

– Luego te lo explicaremos amigo mío pero en este momento necesitamos tu ayuda. – explico el pelinegro con seriedad pero con tranquilidad.

– ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Nightwing? – pregunto el hombre preocupado.

– Encontramos a una chica en las calles de la ciudad, estaba siendo atacada por él. – dijo la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas en un tono preocupado.

– Ya veo, bien déjenme ver a la chica. – dijo en un tono tranquilo, mientras que sus otros compañeros se alejaban el hombre se acercó de la cama checando el estado de salud de Raven. – Mis sensores me indican que esta estable.

– ¿Qué? Pero ¿C-Cómo que esta bien? – trato de hablar el muchacho de tez verde esmeralda pero al escuchar las palabras de su compañero lo sorprendieron. – Si hace unos momentos ella estaba bastan te mal.

– Pues mis sensores no mienten ella se encuentra en un buen estado de salud. – respondió el hombre en un tono tranquilo.

– Revísala bien Cyborg. – ordeno Nightwing a su compañero.

– Esta bien, como tú digas Nightwing. – dijo el mitad androide, miro a la joven gótica inconsciente mientras le quitaba cuidadosamente la capa. En ese momento sus ojos se dilataron. – N-no p-puede ser.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede Cyborg? – pregunto asustada la chica de ojos esmeralda.

– Chicos miren. – respondió Cyborg aun en shock mientras señalaba a Raven descubierta sin la capucha.

– Díganme que esto es una broma. – dijo Nightwing sin creer lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos.

– ¿Raven? – murmuro en un tono confundido el joven de ojos verdes al mirar a la joven gótica en la cama.

* * *

**Raven's Pov:**

Comencé a abrir mis ojos mientras que una luz blanca y cegadora molestaba mi vista, empecé a abrir y cerrar mis parpados hasta que mi vista se acostumbrara a la luz. Una vez que ya estaba acostumbrada mire a mi alrededor, estaba en la enfermería de la torre. Lleve una mano en mi cabeza mientras me masajeaba mis sienes, todo fue un sueño pensé en ese momento, en ese momento escuche las puertas de la enfermería abrirse. En ese mismo instante mire a las tres personas entrar a la habitación; mire con desconfianza a las dos personas que me querían atacar cuando estaba en la ciudad de Jump City –o lo que quedaba de ella–, deje de mirar aquellas dos personas y me centre en el único en que si podía confiar; en Cyborg. Me salí de la cama mientras miraba al sujeto del traje de negro que estaba en posición de ataque, pero luego fue detenido por la chica que cabello rojizo. Las miradas de Cyborg y de la muchacha comenzaron a incomodarme, eran una mezcla de duda, confusión y alegría. En ese momento el sujeto de traje oscuro me pregunto con voz seria y fría que quien era y que hacia en este lugar –en Jump City– justamente cuando le iba a responder, nuevamente las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, sentí que en ese instante me faltaba el aire y los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a latir rápidamente. Era Chico Bestia.

– ¿Quién eres tu? – me pregunto el muchacho de traje negro en un tono molesto.

– Eso debería preguntártelo a ti. – le respondí con rabia mientras comenzaba a fruncir mi ceño.

– Tranquilo Nightwing, recuerda que ella aun se encuentra delicada, ya que fue atacada por él. – dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos a ese tal Night… que no sé qué.

– Tan siquiera que me dé su nombre y quedare satisfecho. – comento con molestia el chico rudo, es mucho más peor que Robin.

– ¿Nos podrías dar tu nombre jovencita? – pregunto el sujeto mitad androide… esperen es…

– ¿Cyborg? – murmure en un tono bajo que al parecer nadie me entendió.

– ¿Podrías hablar claro? – comento ese tal Nightwing o como se llame en un tono molesto e impaciente.

– Nightwing por favor no seas rudo con ella. – respondió el que se parecía a Chico Bestia. – Disculpa por el comportamiento de Nightwing, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Raven… mi nombre es Raven. – dije en un tono nervioso, me siento tan idiota porqué me comporto de esta forma.

Note las miradas llenas de shocks en especial de la chica de cabellos rojizos y los dos sujetos que se parecían a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg, las lagrimas de aquella chica no comenzaron en salir y en ese momento comenzó a abrazarme mientras sentía que me estaba asfixiando, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a decirle que me soltara por dos razones; la primera no me gusta que nadie me abrace, es más, no me gustan los abrazos. Segunda porque me faltaba oxigeno. Una vez que ella me soltó se disculpo mientras que no dejaba de llorar, comencé a arquear una ceja mientras que miraba con aburrición y seriedad a los tres sujetos aun en estada de shock. Sentí un remolino de emociones alrededor de ellos eran algo como asombro, confusión, incredulidad, alegría y más. Me salí de la cama sin prestar la menor atención alguna en esas personas, en especial a ese tal Nightwing. Justamente cuando decidí irme de lo que era una enfermería el muchacho tez verde se detuvo en la entrada mientras me miraba con seriedad, tristeza y miedo. Lo mire con enojo y le dije que se hicieran a un lado, pero él lo negó, se lo dije varias veces pero pareciera que le estoy hablando a la pared. En ese momento cuando me iba a utilizar mi mantra, la voz de aquel muchacho me detuvo.

– ¿Por qué quieres irte de nuevo Raven?

– ¿Irme de nuevo? ¿De qué estas hablando con que de nuevo? – pregunte confundida y a la vez llena de enfado.

– Después de 12 años de tu desaparición, ahora que te apareces y ya te quieres ir de nuevo. – respondió con enfado el chico de ojos verdes.

– Mira no sé de que estas hablando… ¿Espera 12 años de qué? ¿De mi desaparición? ¿En que año estoy o mejor dicho en dónde estoy? – comencé a preguntarle al muchacho algo confundida. – ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

– Raven ¿Acaso no nos reconoces? – me pregunto la pelirroja mientras que yo le negaba. – Oh no perdió la memoria.

– Tranquila Kori, el golpe que recibió Raven fue muy fuerte que tuvo una convulsión. – respondió con tranquilidad el hombre mitad androide mientras consolaba a esta tal kori que lloraba igualita a Starfire.

– Esta bien Cyborg. – dijo Kori mientras se secaba sus lagrimas… esperen acaso ella menciono aquel hombre.

– ¿Cyborg? – musite en un tono muy bajo que nadie podía escuchar.

– ¿Raven estas bien? – me pregunto el chico de tez verde intentando colocar una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, pero en ese momento reaccione de inmediato antes de que él me tocara

– Volveré a preguntarlo una vez más ¿Quién rayos son ustedes? – pregunte con frialdad y confusión.

– Raven somos nosotros, tus amigos. – respondió nuevamente aquel muchacho. – Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y yo: Chico Bestia.

En ese momento cuando escuche los nombre de que eran mis compañeros de equipo, me sentí en ese momento algo mareada y confundida. Sentí que mi cabeza iba explotar debido a mis emociones, escuche algunas cosas como vidrios, aparatos y bombillas explotar. Caí de rodillas mientras sentía aquella punzada en mi cabeza. Recuerdo que la voz del que se hacia llamar como mi compañero Chico Bestia grito… ¿asustado? Mientras trata de tranquilizarme, en ese instante sentí que algo puntiagudo comenzaba a penetrar mi piel de uno de mis brazos. Poco a poco sentía una presión dolorosa y fría correr en mis venas mientras que comenzaba a tranquilizarme. Caí en mi costado derecho mientras respiraba con tranquilidad, mis latidos de mi corazón en un principio eran muy acelerados que me molestaba mis tímpanos, pero poco a poco se fueron calmando. Mire algunas siluetas de aquellas personas que solían ser mis amigos, sus miradas –en especial la de Starfire y Chico Bestia eso es lo que creía– me miraron con preocupación, tristeza y un poco de alegría. En ese instante todo se volvió oscuro.

Desperté en ese momento mientras miraba borroso todo mí alrededor, comencé a abrir y cerrar mis parpados mientras que vista comenzaba en aclararse. Una vez que se aclaró decidí salir de la cama, pero en ese momento sentí un peso en mis piernas, mire que era lo que me estaba estorbando y en ese instante sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban arderme. Era Chico Bestia quien se encontraba durmiendo en mis piernas. Se veía tan inocente y además debo admitir que se veía guapo cuando duerme... en ese momento sentí los latidos de mi corazón acelerándose más de lo normal, haciendo que los monitores que verificaban mis ritmos cardiacos comenzaron a sonar molestosamente. En ese momento mire a Chico Bestia levantarse bruscamente de mis piernas mientras me miraba con preocupación, sentí sus manos sobre mis brazos mientras me preguntaba en un tono de preocupación que si estaba bien. Eso hizo que reaccionara de manera brusca, lo mire molestamente y quite sus manos de mis brazos, note su mirada de conjunción y a la vez de dolor. Me quite en ese instante los aparatos que verificaban mis retamos cardiacos de mi pecho, me salí de la cama sin importar las excusas de Chico Bestia de que todavía estaba débil y herida. En ese momento antes de que yo saliera de la enfermería, sentí que ese molesto de Chico Bestia tomo de mi muñeca mientras me jalaba quedando frente a frente con él. Su mirada estaba mezclados ´por la preocupación, el dolor y la tristeza; me sentí perdida con esos hermosos e hinoptizantes ojos verdes esmeraldas. Trate de separarme de él, además de que me tenia aprisionada mi cuerpo no me respondía. Ambos respirábamos sincronizadamente, lleve mis manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo de mi, pero me arrepentí de haberlas puesto; ya que al poner mi manos sobre de él pude sentir no además sus latidos acelerados de su corazón, sino que también sentí sus bien formados pectorales. Una extraña sensación recorrió por todo mi cuerpo cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, no sabia que hacer en ese momento ya que estaba tan hipnotizada por aquellos ojos. Poco a poco Chico Bestia se fue acercando hacia mi rostro, pude sentir su respiración golpear suavemente mi cutis de mi cara, su aroma varonil comenzaba a inundar mis fosas nasales. En ese momento sus labios comenzaron a rozar los míos, y en ese mismo instante fue que me trajo a la realidad. Empuje a Chico Bestia mientras lo miraba confundida y con… ¿miedo? La mirada de él estaba lleno de confusión, vergüenza, tristeza y… ¿deseo?

– Lo siento. – dijo Chico Bestia mientras se separaba de mi. – En verdad lo siento, es solamente que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tú… desde que tú desapareciste, Raven.

– ¿Desaparecí? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Chico Bestia? – pregunte confundida.

– Chico Bestia, hacia tanto tiempo que ya nadie me nombraba así. – respondió mi compañero de batallas o bueno mejor dicho era… esto es tan confuso pero así lo dejo, mientras que lo decía en un tono triste y dolido. – En especial si eras tu, Rae.

– ¿Qué? – no sabia que decir, en ese momento cuando menciono eso sentí mi corazón palpitar a una velocidad rápida.

– Ahora mi nuevo nombre es; Changeling que significa cambio. – comento en un tono gentil pero a la vez triste.

– Antes de que me sedaran Chico Bes… quiero decir… emm… Changeling que había desaparecido hace 12 años. – dije en un tono confundido, mire a este nuevo Chico Bestia quien parecía estar ido. - ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente conmigo hace 12 años?

– Yo también te iba a preguntar lo mismo Raven. – respondió Changeling mientras sonreía de forma dolida, cosa que me dejo sorprendida y a la vez preocupada. – ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Dónde estuviste estos 12 años?

– No se de lo que estas hablando, pero solamente recuerdo la batalla que tuvimos con Warp y… – antes de que siguiera hablando Chico bestia… no mejor dicho Changeling me interrumpió.

– Lo se, recuerdo muy bien esa pelea. Jamás había pensado que ese seria el día en que te volvería a ver.

– ¿Me podrías contar que ocurrió después de mi _desaparición_? – le volví a preguntar nuevamente a Changeling.

– Después de que tú desapareciste, los chicos y yo comenzamos a buscar entre tus libros de hechizos algo que te hiciera volver o abrir un portal para que regresaras. Pero… – La voz de Changeling cada vez se iba cortando más y más. – Pero de nada funcionó, poco tiempo después Robin, quien es ahora Nightwing, decidió dejarlo así. Al escuchar lo que había dicho me enfurecí tanto que… que le dije que yo nunca me rendiría hasta traerte de vuelta.

"Pasaron 10 años desde tu desaparición y nada, los demás titanes ya se habían olvidado de ti en ese momento. Ya que… se había soltado una rebelión de nuestros enemigos; Slade, Mad Mod y el Cerebro se juntaron para destruir a todos los titanes. Poco a poco algunos de nuestros camaradas fueron cayendo, otros fueron capturados y otros se mantienen ocultos. Tantas cosas han cambiando Raven, ahora los malos están… o mejor dicho han ganado todas la peleas, Jump City esta en este momento en un crisis y los jóvenes titanes ya no están unidos como antes lo estábamos en el pasado. Todo a cambiado Rae."

No sabia que pensar en ese momento, todo lo que me ha dicho Chico Bestia… quiero decir Changeling es lo que esta pasando ahora. Por un descuido mio en una batalla, todo este caos se ha desato por mi culpa. ¿Acaso este es mi futuro? ¿Un futuro destruido?  
_

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo de que actualice este fic por fin acabe este capitulo. Aunque todavía no le he avanzado como el otro -.-'

En fin espero que les agrade y lamento mucho la demora.

Dejen sus comentarios ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**

**En el próximo capitulo: El Dolor de Changeling**


	3. Capítulo 2: El Dolor de Changeling

**¿Qué tan largo es para siempre, Raven?**

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, aquí tienen el segundo capitulo. Nada más les tengo que decir una cosa antes de que comiencen a leer. Para aquellas que son tan sensibles tengan a la mano una caja de kleenex y unas golosinas dulces para endulzarles el día y no se queden como emos para todo el día.

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS JÓVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A AL DC COMIC Y A CARTOON NETWORK. SI FUERA MÍO YA HUBIERA PUESTO UNA 6ª TEMPORADA Y OTRA PELÍCULA, PERO ESTA VEZ ESTARÍAN MÁS ENFOCADOS EN RAVEN Y CHICO BESTIA.**

Ahora si queeeee comience el capítulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El Dolor de Changeling**

**Changeling's (Chico Bestia) Pov:**

Estuve mirando a mi bella dama oscura dormida, aun recuerdo su mirada cuando le mencione quien era y también de mis compañeros, estaba confundida y también en shock. Por primera vez en la vida jamás me he sentido de esta manera; lleno de dolor y a la vez llena esperanza. Me dolió tanto cuando Cyborg tuvo que sedarla, ya que estaba destruyendo cada parte de la enfermería de la torre. Decidí quedarme a su lado hasta que despertara, nunca la dejaría de nuevo tal como lo hice aquel día, ese fue mi peor error en que ella misma se enfrentara con el maldito canalla quien me la había arrebatado de mi lado. 12 años de búsqueda y dolor he pasado, pero ya no más porque ahora esta nuevamente a mi lado y no permitiré que nada ni nadie me la va arrebatar de mi otra vez. Comencé a sentir mis parpados cansados, ya que estuve todo el día en desvelo, me recosté sobre sus piernas mientras la miraba como mi hermosa dama oscura dormía tranquilamente, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando mientras me dejaba llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Todo estaba oscuro y no había sonido alguno, las imágenes de aquel evento que me destrozo comenzaron a torturarme. En ese momento la vi, vi a Raven intentando separar al maldito villano de aquel portal mientras que este comenzaba en absorber todo lo que había en el alrededor, comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, pero cada vez que lo hacia ellos dos se alejaban. Intente gritarle, intente gritarle a Raven que lo soltara en ese momento, pero… no lo hizo, fue en ese preciso instante que Warp; el maldito ser que me la arrebato de mi, se la llevo mientras que los entraron al portal. Me lance antes de que ese portal se cerrara pero fue inútil, ya se había desaparecido en ese momento. Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir mientras que gritaba el nombre de mi compañera en un grito desgarrador, poco a poco un extraño sonido apareció de la nada. Eran los de un monitor que anunciaban los ritmos cardiacos a una velocidad extrema. En ese momento una luz blanca apareció, una voz de mi interior me decía que fuera hacia allá, que había algo o alguien quien me estaba esperando después de tanto tiempo. No dude dos veces y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, por suerte cada vez que corría más y más rápido aquella luz se acerca, una vez que llegue a ella sentí una gran paz y alegría.

Desperté en ese momento mientras aun escuchaba ese molesto ruido, en ese instante me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación sino que estaba en la enfermería. Antes de que viera en todo mi alrededor mi mirada se había dilatado de más, ahí estaba ella; Raven, mi hermosa y mi querida Raven. Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, en ese instante comencé a preocuparme, ya que los latidos de su corazón iban demasiados rápidos. Me acerque a ella mientras la tomaba de sus brazos preguntándole a la vez que si estaba bien, en ese momento algo la hizo reaccionar mientras quitaba mis manos de sus brazos como si le ardiesen y a la vez me miraba molesta, no pude evitar de mirarla confundido y de dolor. Raven comenzó a quitarse los aparatos que le verificaban sus ritmos cardiacos, se salió de la cama pero en eso le dije que no se saliera que aun se encontraba herida y débil después de una pelea que no era de ella. Y en ese mismo instante ocurrió uno de mis peores momentos y pesadillas, se iba a ir otra vez de mí. No, no lo permitiré otra vez. No la voy a dejar ir otra vez de mi, la tome de su muñeca mientras la jalaba hacia a mi quedando los dos frente a frente. Aquella mirada que tanto extrañaba, ese color amatista que siempre atraía comenzaba a hipnotizarme nuevamente. Aquellos recuerdos de mi pasado invadieron mi mente cuando mire esos hermosos y llamativos ojos. Raven comenzó a poner sus manos sobre mi pecho mientras que sentía unas descargas eléctricas recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, ambos podíamos sentir nuestras sincronizadas respiraciones, mi corazón latía fuertemente y rápidamente. Rodee la cintura de mi hermosa hechicera oscura mientras que aquellos ojos amatista seguían hipnotizándome. Poco a poco me fui acercando a su angelical rostro mientras transpiraba aquel delicioso aroma que tanto extrañaba; violetas y té de hierbas. En ese momento comencé a acercarme más y más a esos labios vírgenes y seductores, rozándolos juguetonamente, sentí el gran deseo de poseer esos labios al igual que todo su bello y escultural cuerpo. Unas imágenes invadieron en ese instante mis pensamientos, yo poseyendo a la mujer que tenía enfrente de mí mientras que ella comenzaba a gemir mi nombre en un tono amoroso y lujurioso. Antes de que sellara mis labios junto con los de ella, Raven me empujo enseguida mientras que yo la miraba a los ojos notando confusión y miedo en estos. Sentí en ese instante una punzada en mi corazón sintiéndome rechazado por la mujer que tantos años había esperado con esperanza y a la vez con ansias su regreso, para luego ser rechazado por ella misma.

Le dije que lo sentía en ese momento, explicándole la razón porque el me había comportado de esa forma, cada vez que yo le contaba lo que ella me preguntaba esa punzada que sentía en mi corazón se hacia más y más molesto y doloroso. Mire a Raven llena de miedo y preocupación, sentí unas ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero… decidí no hacerlo. Porque sabia que me sentiría otra vez rechazado por aquella dama oscura, mi hermosa dama oscura. Raven me miro en ese momento pero esta vez no ya no era de miedo, sino de shock. Me pregunto en ese instante si aun existía su habitación, solté en enseguida una leve risa, después de muchos años de no reír Raven fue la única en hacerlo. Le dije en un tono calmado pero a la vez gentil que aun su habitación estaba disponible, Raven me dijo, es más, me ordeno que la llevar hasta recamara. No dije nada en lo absoluto mientras que solamente asentía y a la vez sonreía de una manera tierna. Salimos de la enfermería hasta caminar por los largos pasillos de la torre, solamente el silencio gobernaba en ese momento. Comencé a mirar a Raven quien parecía estar algo seria y confundida, poco a poco mi vista se fue desviando mientras miraba su esbelta figura; el leotardo que ella estaba usando en ese instante le quedaba muy ajustado que casi se le iba a romper, su capa le quedaba a la mitad de sus piernas y por el ultimo su largo cabello violeta le llegaba hasta la cintura. Nuevamente sentí ese gran deseo de tenerla en mis brazos y besarla hasta gastar nuestros labios, cuando llegamos a su habitación; Raven introdujo su contraseña mientras que esta se abría dejando que el aroma de los libros viejos, esencias y otras cosas más inundaran mis fosas nasales; llenándome de recuerdos del pasado. Mire a la que alguna vez fue mi compañera de batalla entrar a su habitación olvidando cerrar la puerta, entre en ese momento mientras cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas; aquella dama oscura comenzaba a revisar cada libro del librero mientras que hacia un movimiento con sus manos en algunos libros que fueron cubiertos por un aura oscura. Cuanto extrañaba eso de ella, cada vez que ella tenia una duda o quería averiguar algo que no entendía siempre buscaba en sus libros, mientras que yo solamente me interesaba estar metido en los videojuegos y molestándola todo el tiempo que ella vivía con nosotros. Camine hacia Raven sin que ella notara que estaba detrás de ella, la mire como nunca había visto a una mujer; con amor, cariño y deseo.

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación? – me pregunto con aquella voz molesta que tanto había extrañado escuchar.

– La verdad es que fue hace mucho tiempo que me preguntaste eso, Rae. – le respondí en un tono burlón mientras comenzaba sonreír de manera sincera.

– Como sea, aunque haya desaparecido no tienes ningún derecho a entrar en esta habitación. – me volvió a decir con esa voz enojada. – Y no me vuelvas a decir Rae.

– Pero a mi me gusta llamarte de esa manera, Rae. – le dije en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez triste. – Se que… ha pasado tanto tiempo Raven… 12 años sin sentir tu presencia aquí en la torre o en las peleas ha sido muy difícil tanto para mí como para los chicos.

– Siempre pensé que ustedes estarían mejor sin mí. – me comento en un tono de shock aun sin que me viera frente a frente.

– Pensaste mal Rae, todos te extrañamos hasta el insoportable de Nightwing… bueno Robin para ti. – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y a la vez le colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. – Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

– ¿Por qué? – me pregunto Raven confundida pude notar una mezcla de emociones en su mirada. – ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¿Por qué me dices que todos me extrañaron?

– Porque es la verdad Raven… ese día cuando te separaron de nosotros en ese momento recordé cuando Starfire también le paso lo mismo que a ti ¿Recuerdas? – le dije mientras que ella asintió levemente. – Siempre estuve allí Rae, día y noche sin moverme de ese lugar. Siempre cuando teníamos una misión fuera de la ciudad lo único que yo pensaba en ese momento era estar en la tienda de antigüedades para recibirte con los abrazos abiertos.

– ¿Chico Bestia? – me volvió a preguntar la hermosa dama oscura mientras me acercaba a ella. – ¿Qué estás…

– Siempre quise saber si tú sentías algo por mí en ese momento cuando vivas con nosotros. – le comente mientras que ella había chocado contra el librero y a la vez que me miraba con confusión. – ¿Qué sientes por mi Rae? Porque yo en verdad siento algo por ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

– D-deja de d-decir tonterías quieres. – me respondió con voz quebrada y asustada mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mi pecho intentando separarme.

– No estoy diciendo tonterías Rae… es la verdad… las razones por la que yo siempre te molestaba y quería hacerte reír… era porque quería llamar tu atención, quería demostrarte cuanto valías para mi. – me acerque a su oído mientras le susurraba todo esos comentarios, note que el cuerpo de aquella dama oscura se estremeció junto con mi cuerpo. – Eres la única que me hizo y aun me hace sentir Rae, no sabes cuanto extrañe de todo de ti… tu bello y angelical rostro, tu carácter y tu compañía.

– Chico Bestia… ya basta, por favor… ya no digas más mentiras, no quiero salir de nuevo lastimada. – me comento Raven en un tono de tristeza mientras sentí en ese momento una punzada en mi corazón al recordar que aquel maldito sin vergüenza de Malchior le hizo a mi bella compañera.

– Lo siento… en verdad lo siento, no quiero y no deseo verte sufrir… mi querida Raven… mi hermoso ángel oscuro. – le susurre en un tono quebrado mientras me separaba de ella, note en un su mirada llena shock y confusión. – Sabes… aunque ya no seas aquella chica que conocí hace algún tiempo atrás Rae… aun esperare ese día hasta que logres confiar nuevamente en nosotros… y en mi.

Cuando le dije eso salí de su habitación sin escuchar palabra alguna de ella, nuevamente aquella punzada que sentí en mi pecho era tan molesto y doloroso a la vez. La puerta de su recamara se cerro a mis espaldas mientras me recargaba sobre de esta dejando que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir de mis ojos, comencé a soltar un leve gemido de llanto a la vez que me secaba mis lagrimas. Me retire de la habitación de Rae y comencé a dirigirme hasta la mía, una que llegue y entre en ella camine hasta mi cama que era tamaño Rey para después recostarme en está, todo había cambiado desde el día en que Raven desapareció. Ya no era aquel joven titán alegre, inmaduro y bromista que todos conocían, ya no era Chico Bestia ahora soy Changeling que significa "Cambio" porque todo para mi cambió desde aquel día en que el maldito de Warp me arrebato a la persona que más quería en todo este mundo que ahora habita el dolor y la destrucción… pero una cosa que no ha cambiado en mi aun permanece intacto y fresco: no me daré por vencido en demostrarle a Rae que aun la sigo amando… si desde que era tan solamente un chico de quince años siempre he amado a Raven con cada célula de mi cuerpo, no importa cuantas veces sea rechazado por ella aun la seguiré amando y se lo demostrare de cualquier forma cueste lo que me cueste.

* * *

Helo aquí mis queridos lectores y perdonen por la demora como algunas preparatorias de aquí en México ya entramos temprano no me ha dado tiempo de publicar, ya que debido a que los profes nos han encargado muchísimas tareas me he olvidado de escribir este fic.

Ya sé que es demasiado corto este capitulo, pero les aseguro que el siguiente va ha ser un poco largo; aunque yo no puedo prometer cuanto lo voy a hacer de largo porque tal vez no la vaya a cumplir.

En fin no olviden comentar.

**En el próximo capitulo: Una Nueva Identidad**


End file.
